The invention relates to a monolithically integrated semiconductor store having a word decoder connecting by word lines to a plurality of storage elements and wherein an evaluator circuit connects via bit lines to the storage elements.
A further conductor store of this type is known for example from the "Abstracts of the Second European Solid-State Circuits Conf., (ESSCIRC) 21st to 24th Sept. 1976, Toulouse, Section 4.4, pages 40 and 41".